The Orange Being
by Tyler Bateman Esq
Summary: Everyone deserves to have vengence if they are done wrong, even if they're a dog.


The Orange Being  
  
DISCLAIMER: I LIKE GARFIELD. So, don't come whining to me that I'm anti-Garfield. I'm not! So, please read this and take it with a little pinch of salt. All flames will not be ignored.  
  
Odie lay on the table basking in the delight that today was a day that ended in a Y. Odie loved life. What wasn't there to love? Jon loved him dearly, the bitches in the neighbourhood followed him with a lustful glare whenever he plodded by and nothing in the world could hurt him.   
  
Yet there was.  
  
There was the orange being. Garfield.  
  
The orange being was something that Odie feared. It would lie dormant all day in it's box, until round about 5 o'clock when he would slide out and make his way to the kitchen and eat. When he had done eating he would make his way into the living and stand next to Odie on the table. As he was doing now.  
  
"Hello, Odie" said the orange being.  
Odie's smile dropped and he turned to face Garfield.   
"H-hello" he stuttered,  
"What are you doing?"  
"Um, nothing. Just lying around really." Odie let out a weak laugh. He knew what was coming.   
"Do you know the principal of gravity?" Garfield smiled evilly. He reminded Odie of the way the Bad guys in Jon's comic books smiled.  
"The prince of the what?" said Odie confused.  
The stripy beast moved his fat posture nearer to Odie. He stroked him gently on the back of the head with a porky, orange, striped paw.  
"The principle of gravity is that the higher you are....."  
The fat clemintine grabbed Odie by his long neck and threw him off the table. Odie was expecting this and yet there was something wrong. More wrong than it should be. The force with which Garfield had thrown him was stronger than before. Odie met the hard floor quicker than he should do. CRACK!  
"The harder you fall!" finished The Orange Being,  
Before he passed out, Odie felt that there was something wrong with his back leg. It didn't feel right. As the darkness took hold, he heard Jon shouting.   
"SHIT! Odie, are you okay? Garfield did you do this? I'm gonna have to take him to the vet."  
  
Three months later....  
  
Odie lay under the table, viewing the spot where he had hit the ground and reminisced about what had happened afterwards. Jon had ran him to the vet. She told him that the leg could not be saved. It was amputated the next day. When Jon got Odie home, Garfield sat in the corner of the living room and smiled. Smiled in a way that suggested that it was a job done good.  
  
Odie re-ran that episode over and over again in his head. The fat fucker had gone too far. Odie's life was ruined. The day's didn't feel as nice any more. The bitches in the neighbourhood now barely gave him a sniff when he walked limped past. He felt less of a dog. Garfield would pay. Oh, indeed he would pay. As soon as Jon was asleep, Odie made his way out of the cat flap and went to arrange something.  
  
Garfield use to do a spot of improv comedy at the alley way near the old dog pound. However, he had to stop when he began to get too old and was falling off his fence and into the pound one too many times. Before he could do himself anymore damage he set up another arena at a fence that was set between two disused plots of land at the bottom of another alley way. Since his move, the dog pound had long been closed down and the dogs were either put down or left to roam the streets. It was the latter that Odie hunt down.  
  
Two nights later, Odie made his way his way back down the alley towards Garfield's show. He stayed amongst the shadows and purveyed the scene. A large crowd of cat's were sat watching The orange prick's nickelodeon of blue humour and fart jokes. His jokes had gone down hill a lot since he had been spayed. Next, to him was a sign in bright bold colours of which Odie was only able to make one word. GARFIELD. Odie couldn't read, but he associated these letters with the stripy bastard that was dancing on the fence.   
  
Odie waited until the show was over and made sure that the audience had completely left. He then left the shadows and with some difficulty made his way onto the fence and over to where The Orange Being was packing up his stuff.  
  
"Garfield!" Odie growled. His voice had become huskier since the fall. Vengeance had burnt away all the playfulness in his vocal cords. Garfield turned around slowly, not recognising the voice. When he had turned fully, he smiled.  
"Odie! How are you? How's the leg?"  
"Sore. Well, what's left of it is." Odie edged clumsily towards the cat. "Why did you do this to me? What did I ever do to you?"  
"Hey, look it was an accident. I didn't know you were going to fall in that position. You think I would have still thrown you off that table, if I had known what was going to happen."  
There was a moment's silence.  
"Yes" Odie barked. His eyelids had drooped and an almost sinister face had taken over his eyes and muzzle. There was a nervous laugh from Garfield.  
"Hey, you gotta say that haven't you? I mean, that's the kinda relationship you and I have got going on. I poke fun at you and you poke fun at me...."  
"I never poked fun at you. I loved you. I would have followed you to the ends o of the earth when I was a puppy, but now. Now I think it's time to end our relationship."  
Odie edged towards Garfield until he was right in his face.   
"What you talkin' about?" stuttered the cat.  
Suddenly, there was a low growl from below. The Orange Beast looked to his right and saw almost twenty dogs lined up at the bottom of the fence. His eyes darted back to Odie's. The hate in them chilled him to his very stripes.  
"What's going on?"  
"You ever hear of the principle of Odie?" asked Odie,  
"N-no"  
"Well, you see it goes like this. The fatter they are...."  
Odie took a hard swing with his right paw and knocked The Orange Being clean off the fence.   
"The harder they fall."  
Garfield hit the floor with a bump. He turned around to face the dogs. Ordinarily, he could have out run these guys or at least come out with a few bruises, but he was too old now and the dogs were too full of spite. They must have waited years for a chance like this. A chance to sink their teeth into the Great Garfield. Odie whistled and the dogs pounced. They removed his back legs first, so that he couldn't run away. Then, for sport they let him try and escape. Odie laughed as he watched this obese orange blob try and crawl away on his two front legs while his back legs were stumpy and bloody. He whistled again and the dogs finished the job. As one of them held Garfield's head between his jaws, Garfield prayed that this would be over soon. It was.  
  
The next day, Jon began to worry about Garfield's disappearance, but after a month of flyers with no responses he gave up on the search for his cat. Instead he gave all his attention to Odie. Besides, Garfield was a cat. Cat's can take care of themselves. Odie was injured and needed to be taken care of. Jon sat himself down on the couch. He watched as Odie began chewing on a bone. Odie had had a lot of bones this past month, but Jon couldn't for the life of him work out where they came from.   
  
When Odie had finished his bone, he went and lay on the table. He fell fast asleep and dreamt of his one night when he finally got to take control of the situation. Also, in his dream he began to think how great tomorrow will be. Afterall, it ends in the letter Y.  
  
  
  



End file.
